okay
by wistfulwhispers
Summary: i clung to you hoping we'd both drown but you're stronger than i thought.
1. before

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto.

**A/N: **Inspiration strikes so I present you with this Sasusaku two-shot. Ugh. So many feels for my OTP.

* * *

><p><strong>okay<strong>

* * *

><p>Three years after the war, Sakura Haruno is a woman who has seen more than those who carry plenty more years on their back than she does at only eighteen. She has seen the gore and brutality on the battlefield and she would be lying if she says it didn't change her. That's why even when the love of her life who had left an absent, empty space in her chest walks right onto the scene, she refuses to allow him back in. Her previous attentiveness to his every move had disappeared with him that fateful night and she had put all her focus into getting better. She doesn't notice his eyes on her.<p>

They're both back in the village now. She's not sure where he is or what he's doing, but she tries very hard not to think about that. She tries not to think about him at all. But as she's walking down the narrow street with the wind blowing lightly against her neck, she starts to notice some things. She notices Shikamaru's arm around Ino as they playfully banter with each other, sounding as carefree as ever. She notices Neji constantly fretting over a pregnant Tenten. She notices Naruto blush at something Hinata said to him, and the girl laughs at his reaction. But she still doesn't notice how he only notices her.

One day, he gets tired of waiting. He makes her notice.

She's sitting on the infamous bench by the outskirts of the village when suddenly, he's next to her. She doesn't flinch.

"Sakura." He speaks.

She's at war with herself because she knows speaking his name out loud will resurrect the ghosts she buried. She's sure of it. But during war, she learned that impulse keeps you alive. So she acts upon it.

"Sasuke."

He's looking at her and this time, she can feel his gaze burning into her. She notices.

"Look at me." He says.

She does.

Ever so slowly, as if tentative and almost afraid, emerald meets obsidian. Emerald sees love and affection and brokenness, so much brokenness, but she sees it's the kind of brokenness that can be mended. The kind of brokenness that just needs time. Obsidian sees conflict and convincing and a resolve so strong it makes him falter. But little by little, they tear down each other's walls. There's nothing to hide anymore.

He fills the silence.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

He marvels at how much she had grown. What had been the timid little girl who was endlessly infatuated with him became this strong, unwavering woman who met his gaze evenly. He felt as if he was looking at a stranger with an odd air of familiarity. He thinks for a few moments before he speaks again.

"Let's start over?"

"…Okay."


	2. after

"Mommy!"

Mizuki Uchiha came rushing into the manor. At only five years old, she was a beauty. Her dark hair stopped a little past her shoulders and it contrasted perfectly with her bright green eyes. Light skin and sharp, defined features showed more of her father than her mother.

"Welcome home, Mizuki-chan!" Sakura giggled as her daughter threw herself into her awaiting arms.

"Mommy! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Iruka-sensei said I'm top of my class!" Mizuki stated proudly.

"I'm very proud of you." Sakura told her, pressing a light kiss onto her forehead. Mizuki beamed and sprinted down the hallway to put away her things. Just as she disappeared, Sakura heard the front door open and shut quietly. Her husband appeared, dressed in full ANBU gear.

"Long day?" She asked as she straightened, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Something like that." He smirked in response, covering the room in two elegant strides to place a kiss on her lips. He watched her face after he pulled back, amused when she didn't open her eyes right away.

"Seven years with you and five years of marriage yet I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She murmured quietly as a satisfied expression took over her features.

His face softened and he returned it, showing her the rare gentleness that he only shared to those he held close to his heart.

"Mizuki is top of her class, you know," Sakura told him with a smirk. "She's excited."

"As she should." He replied with his usual air of arrogance. He expected no less from his daughter.

"Sasuke, cut her some slack." Sakura chided lightly as she rolled her eyes. "Even if she wasn't, she's five years old for goodness sake."

He just smiled as he headed over in the same direction that Mizuki had gone earlier and Sakura could hear his quiet voice through the walls. He was praising her and asking her if she wanted to train right now, which of course, Mizuki had agreed to eagerly. Sakura heard the porch door slide shut as she directed her attention to the two most precious people in her life.

Sasuke brought out two sets of shuriken and handed one to Mizuki. He threw his at one of the tree trunks, which hit in a perfectly straight line. Motioning for her to do the same, he expected hers to be all over the place at first. She surprised him with neatly mirroring his. The stunned feeling wore off as it was replaced with pride. Sakura watched the scene in front of her unfold and warm content made its way into her chest.

At twenty-five, she's even wiser than she was at eighteen. But this time, she knows that everything happens the way it is supposed to and all things have an ending. Even bad things. She almost talked herself out of the best thing that had ever happened to her. None of that mattered anymore, though. She was okay. He was okay.

They were okay.


End file.
